


Like A Dream

by fairiel



Series: Like A Virgin - A Trilogy [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girl has a nice dream involving Tom and Loki. Or is it really a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

Softly curled in my bed, hearing no other sound but my own breath, I drowse into sleep, feeling a little lonely tonight for Tom has deserted me to go out. Or rather say I have deserted him. I have a distaste for all those events and mundanities, and tonight is the premiere for Life of Pi and I thought it best that he went alone. Best for him, of course, not for me, I reflect as I cling to the pillow and not to his deliciously warm body just like every other night. But I’m so tired by my long day of work that sleep is not going to evade me this night, and maybe this is just what I need. A good night of sleep. Even if that means no sex with Tom... Ah, well, I’ll survive.

As slumber slowly takes hold of me, I imagine him getting out of the limo, stretching his long legs in front of him, in his dapper three-piece suit that I like so much. It becomes him so well, making him look like the real gentleman he is. A wide smile on his face, he waves to greet his fans, his slender fingers raised high up in the air, the same slender fingers so deft and apt at caressing my body. He enters the movie theatre, ushered in by an annoyed-looking Luke, who always  has trouble taking him away from the fans, and he settles on a comfortable seat, enjoying every bit of the film. When it’s over, he goes out and the limo is waiting for him. Luke waves him goodbye as the car pulls out and drives into the light night traffic. Tom bears his happy face. It must have been a good movie. He looks outside the window at the illuminated city, a dreamy expression on his face.

«Good night, Thomas.»

He startles. The voice is familiar. He turns and sitting next to him is...

«Loki... You almost had me scared...»

A small smile graces the god’s face and his emerald eyes glimmer, reflecting his pleasure at being able to surprise Tom.

«What are you doing here, by the way?»

Loki doesn’t reply, but eyes Tom appreciatively, licking his lips.

«You know you look dashing in a three-piece suit, Thomas? We are well assorted tonight, wouldn’t you say?»

Loki is wearing his gorgeous black suit and his customary green and gold scarf, a vision of power and elegance at the same time. He leans on Tom and his long pale finger slightly caresses the stubble on Toms’ chin.

«What’s that? A new fashion?» Loki asks.

«Don’t you like it? I thought you would.»

Loki takes some time, a thoughtful look on his face, before nodding his approval, leaning even more until his lips find Tom’s cheek, planting a soft kiss on his now rough skin.

«It’s not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. I wonder what it would feel like to have your face rub against me... Everywhere...»

Tom slightly blushes, but leans closer to the god, rubbing his cheek against Loki’s neck, making him groan with pleasure.

«You are more and more self-assured, Thomas. I like that. But never forget. You are mine. Not the other way around.»

As the limo takes an abrupt right turn, Tom hits Loki’s shoulder hard and the god wraps his arms around him to steady him. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other, transfixed, their desire so apparent that Tom’s breath catches in his throat as he fully understands the depth of his feelings for Loki. He finally blinks, breaking the contact with the hypnotizing emerald eyes and murmurs:

«I am indeed yours, Loki. Will you mark me tonight?»

The god’s mouth opens at these words, a look of incredulity briefly shadowing his face, before he answers:

«If that’s truly what you want, Thomas, I will mark you as mine. Definitively. But maybe not tonight. It’s for me to choose the moment and...»

He thinks for a little while, closing his eyes, releasing Tom from his grasp.

«Maybe you’re not ready for that yet» he finally says, opening his eyes.

Tom cannot hide his disappointment, sighing heavily, but the god takes his chin in his hand to raise his face and stare into his eyes.

«But that doesn’t mean I don’t have plans for us tonight.»

The look of anticipatory pleasure on Tom’s face is absolutely breathtaking. His eyes gleam. His cheeks are flushed. His mouth is slightly open, his tongue resting on his upper teeth. Loki releases his chin and his fingers flutter down Tom’s neck until they reach his black and blue tie. He grabs it by the knot and pulls on it, dragging Tom to him. Their lips meet hungrily, pressing and nibbling. Tom’s mouth opens and Loki’s tongue darts into it, making Tom moan in the process, eagerly catching hold of Loki’s head to draw him closer. Their two bodies are so utterly joined that it’s absolutely impossible to tell them apart in the dim light of the car. The kiss intensifies as their desire increases, their teeth clashing, grazing, biting so passionately that when they part lips they are both breathless, panting and gasping for air.

Loki proceeds to unbutton Tom’s waistcoat, so fast that Tom finds himself shirtless without even knowing it. How did the tie and shirt leave him, he’s not quite sure, but Loki is already licking him everywhere he can reach with that pink tongue of his and the feeling is at the same time hot and cold, just like his breath, a token of his Jotun ancestry. Tom moans, not knowing what to do with his hands as they twitch, proof that his ecstasy is starting to get out of control.

« Loki… » he sighs as the god reaches his waist, teasing his belly button, biting it so hard that he winces at the sudden pain. But Loki gives him no time to recover or even think about what is happening. He’s unbuckling Tom’s belt, unbuttoning his trousers, unzipping them and pushing them down Tom’s legs swiftly. He pauses, gazing at Tom’s already hard cock straining against the material of his black boxer shorts. Then he looks up and can’t help but smile as he sees the desire reflected in Tom’s eyes, making them look greener than they normally are.

« Do you know that your eyes look just like mine when you’re aroused, Thomas? »

Tom shakes his head, his hands reaching for Loki’s shoulders to hold him close. The god lets him and their chests collide. Tom rubs his naked skin against Loki’s suit, kissing his neck, nibbling at his earlobe, licking the hollow between his collarbones and the god groans again as Tom’s stubble tickle him gently.

With a quick movement, he shifts so that Tom has no choice but to open his legs to welcome him between his thighs and he slowly rocks his hips, stroking Tom’s crotch with his own, causing Tom to buck his hips violently.

« So eager… » Loki says, licking his lips in anticipation while his hands roam along the soft skin of Tom’s inner thighs, parting them even more, until his fingers reach the seam of his boxer shorts. Loki takes one step back, admiring Tom’s lean body languidly offered to him.

« Mine… You’re mine, Thomas… » he hisses before removing the undergarment, revealing Tom’s huge hard cock, pulsing and throbbing. As he contemplates it, Loki’s breath becomes ragged. He looks up at Tom, seeking approval in his eyes.

« Do it, Loki. Take me in your mouth. Please. »

« Ah, Thomas… » he hisses again, his chest heaving with the permission given to him. 

He bends on Tom’s crotch and softly treads his fingers on his cock. Tom gasps at the gentle touch. More… Oh please, more... Loki’s hand encircles his shaft, squeezing it lightly as it descends and Tom’s gasp turns into a long moan. The pleasure is excruciatingly delicious. Loki’s hand is both soft and hard, hot and cool, as it sweetly tortures Tom to the point of no return. Tom’s eyes plead, his eyelids fluttering and the god graciously gives in to his request, putting his lips on his tip, kissing it gently before his tongue starts tracing small circles around it, licking the beads of precum oozing from it. Loki pauses just a little while and opens his mouth to swallow him slowly, eliciting a loud moan from Tom, almost like a primal scream of intense pleasure. He takes him all the way down and proceeds to suck him up and down again, relentlessly, his other hand seizing Tom’s balls, his thumbs massaging the sensitive spot there until Tom can’t take it anymore, his seed spurting deeply inside Loki’s mouth, moaning his name. The god swallows before his mouth leaves Tom’s cock and he looks down at Tom’s sweaty face. He slowly wipes a drop of come at the corner of his lips, smiling.

« Loki… You are so sexy when you do that… »

« And you, Thomas, are incredibly handsome, all sweaty and naked, but I don’t think that will do. You will eventually have to leave the car. » And with those words, he makes a complicated gesture with his hand, cleaning off all traces of sweat from Tom’s face and body.

« That’s better, now. Dress yourself. We’re almost there. »

Tom picks up all his clothes reluctantly and dresses himself, carefully knotting his tie around his neck just as the driver opens the door to let him out.

« Don’t worry, Thomas. He will never know I’m here » Loki says, winking at him. « I’m coming with you. I have an idea your little girl will be pleased to see me. »

\----------------------------------------------------------

I shift and turn in my sleep, curling on the other side of the bed, when the door to the bedroom opens. Tom enters, still in his suit. He has removed the jacket though, presumably in the living-room, and he’s standing in just the waistcoat, hands in his pocket. Loki follows, tall and dark, black suit, white shirt. He must have left his scarf in the living-room as well. The two of them look at me. I’m deeply asleep, my face barely sticking out of the warm covers, my hair in a mess. Tom sits on the bed, leaning over me, gently replacing a wild lock of hair behind my ear, breathing softly into my face, whispering in my ear, his voice so low it is barely heard:

« Sweetheart… I’m back… »

I shift again, moaning in my deep slumber, and he strokes my cheek with his knuckles. I extend an arm out of the covers and my fingers find his chest as I slowly awake, my eyes still closed, a smile beginning to form on my lips. 

«Tom...»

He kisses me sweetly on the mouth and I part my lips for him, not sure if I’m still dreaming or if he’s really there. He tastes minty, as if he’s had a candy, but it’s pleasant so I let his tongue gently probe my mouth, my head still in a haze. He feels good, smells good, of cologne and soap, fresh and clean. His stubble nicely scratches my face as he deepens the kiss, tangling his slender fingers in my hair to pull me closer. When he breaks the kiss, I slowly open my eyes, still drowsy and I can barely make out his face in the darkness of the bedroom. The light from the street lamp is dimmed by the heavy curtains hanging on the window and I need a moment for my vision to adjust. 

« Tom… I’ve just had the nicest dream… »

« I know, little one » another voice, strangely familiar yet alien, murmurs from behind Tom.

Loki is still standing, looking absolutely stunning in his costly suit, his long black hair perfectly slicked back, a smile curving up his lips. I catch my breath, my heart suddenly racing in my chest. Was it not a dream? My mind being still hazy and heavy with sleep, I’m not sure I’m not imagining all this. I don’t have the time to think as Tom quickly wraps his arms around me, lifting me up so I sit on the bed. I can feel Loki move and settle behind me, so that I’m trapped between the two of them, my body swaying a little with sleep. Tom starts to remove my tank top, releasing my breasts, kneading them gently before sucking on my already hard nipples. I tilt my head back, moaning, only to meet Loki’s lips on my neck. I shiver slightly with the new sensation as his hot tongue traces a line between my ear and my shoulder.

« Oooooooh… » I moan, giving in to the sweetness of both caresses.

I’ve been wanting this to happen ever since I spied on Tom’s first time with Loki and I still can’t believe any of this is real as they kiss and touch and nibble and stroke every part of my body that is available to them. I can feel Loki’s hands on my thighs, rubbing my soft sensitive skin until they reach my panties and I grind my cunt on his hand through the soaked material. I’m already so wet… His lips are on my arm, now, kissing and licking all along the length of it, and when he reaches my fingers, he takes each one of them in his mouth and sucks on them, slowly, so slowly that I can’t help but moan loudly with the pleasure he is giving me. My weak spot… How does he know? I lean back closer to him, feeling the buttons of his shirt imprinted in the skin of my back, and he moves his face towards Tom’s, whose hands have also shifted between my thighs. I don’t know if they’re both caressing my cunt or if they’re stroking each other’s hands, and frankly I don’t care as I watch their lips meet in the hottest kiss I have ever witnessed. They’re so close to me that I can hear the low hum they make as their tongues entwine and I press my face in the middle, trying to get them to kiss me too, which they do, alternatively, and the taste of Loki’s mouth is so heady I nearly faint when his lips leave mine.

« Loki… »

He chuckles at my moan of intense desire for him and looks at Tom.

« I’m afraid I’m going to have to indulge her, Thomas. »

Tom nods his assent and Loki seizes my waist to sit me on top of him, rubbing his crotch against my soaked panties. I can feel his erection rising through his trousers and I take a deep breath, shivering at the thought of his beautiful cock entering me from behind. His hands tread up the curves of my belly until they find my breasts and he cups them, pushing me closer to him. All the time, Tom is staring at me, a small smile at the corner of his lips, mouth slightly open, and he begins to remove his tie. As Loki strokes my breasts, teasing my nipples with his thumbs, I help Tom take off his waistcoat and shirt. When he’s half-naked, Loki stops caressing me and encircles us in his arms. I’m pressed against Tom’s smooth chest, unable to move as Loki’s hands roam on Tom’s back, his face buried in my hair, his lips nibbling at my neck.

He releases us to get undressed and Tom does the same. When they’re both completely naked, they take back their position and I can feel hands, I know not whose, removing my panties, making them slide along my legs. Tom rubs his hard cock on my slit and I get on my knees as Loki’s hands grab my hips. I bite my lips, not sure what is going to happen next, but wanting it to happen nonetheless. Loki lifts me slightly and I feel the tip of his cock teasing my entrance, making me beg for more. I search for Tom’s eyes in the dim light and find them, gleaming green, my own desire reflected in them as he looks at me being taken by his other self. It’s the moment Loki chooses to slide his cock inside me, so slowly that I cling to Tom as I shiver with delight, my cunt tightening around him, eliciting an unexpected groan from him.

« You feel delicious, little one » he murmurs in my ear, and I arch my back to let him penetrate me deeper. Each of his thrust is slower than the one before and I moan his name as he fills me to the hilt, my eyes still locked with Tom’s. Loki’s hand suddenly leaves my hip and Tom moistens his lips as the god starts pleasuring him again, for the second time this evening. He strokes Tom’s cock with more vigour this time, which causes Tom to buck his hips against me. Loki chuckles, visibly delighted, and he slightly changes the angle of his long thrusts, hitting my spot.

« Oh! Loki! » I cry out, biting my lips, as his cock rubs against my spot slowly but repeatedly. Loki’s thrusts, Tom’s eyes filled with desire, all that is more than I can take and Loki feels it.

« Come, little one. Come for me… » he sighs in my ear and I feel a wave of ecstasy descending on me. Tom starts shuddering under Loki’s knowing strokes and he buries his face in my breasts. I see stars as I come, shaking violently between the two of them. Loki continues to thrust as my cunt tightens with the strength of my orgasm while Tom comes too, jerking off on my belly. And all of a sudden, Loki comes undone, his seed squirting deep in me, mingling with my own juices. 

The three of us stay entwined for a long moment, our sweaty bodies glistening in the dim light of the street lamp, breathless, waiting for our heartbeats to return to normal, Tom licking the trickle of sweat between my breasts, Loki’s hair gently caressing my neck as his head rests against my nape. I close my eyes, and a few moments later, we roll on the bed, the covers magically spread over us, our bodies entangled as I spoon Tom and Loki spoons me. It feels so warm and comfortable that sleep soon overcomes me.

\----------------------------------------------------------

I wake up as the bright light of day floods the bedroom through the curtains. What a nice dream I had, I think as I curl against Tom’s naked body, nibbling at his ear. I didn’t hear him come to bed in the night. But why are we both naked? On his skin, and all over the bed, I smell something musky, still strong. Loki’s smell…


End file.
